Lieutenant Adventures 29 September 2014 Shopping in New York
by Liam3015
Summary: It's a small bit more than just shopping in New York, but why is it?


Lieutenant Adventures Series 9 Episode 32 29 September 2014. Shopping in New York.

intro: watch?v=IM1nQDv44Yc

The SISO materialised.

"O.K., Kellie, go have fun, take your time. Take some, not all, of the money we won a while back, buy loads and come back soon." said the Lieutenant.

"O.K." said Kellie with enthusiasm. She disappeared out to the kitchen of the SISO and filled her pockets with change. "Bye." said Kellie. She went outside the SISO.

The Lieutenant hauled in an armchair from the sitting room. He then went to his bedroom and collected the book he was reading from the beside cabinet and returned to the control room. He sat down to read. He was enjoying the storyline. Kevin and Sadie: A Proper Place. Kevin and Sadie had been living in poverty, before, with not much money to spare. Now they had a baby, Brendan McCoy, it certainly wasn't the place to live and now Mrs. Jackson, Sadie's mother was coming to stay with only-

"Exterminate."

The Lieutenant dropped the book urgently, stood and listened carefully. That was a Dalek but it was distant. No, he imagined it. He settled back to read, trying to find his page-

"Delete."

O.K. He difinitely heard that. The Lieutenant walked to the console and activated Ultimate Safe Shield. Nothing could get through that. He put on the scanner. There they picked up his phone and text Kellie to see if she was O.K. He got no answer. He called her. She picked up.

"I've just seen your text, I didn't hear it come through."

"Kellie, oh, Kellie, you're alright, good." said the Lieutenant. Relief swept through his body.

"Lieutenant? What's wrong?" asked Kellie.

"Kellie, where are you?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Fairway Market. You're worrying me, Lieutenant, I'm coming back." said Kellie.

"NO! Sorry, I didn't mean to shout but the worst thing you could do is come back. I can hear Daleks and Cybermen. I promised a Mrs. Angla Heineken née Boling that I would keep you safe. So go to Saks fifth Avenue, Manhatten Mall, Paragon Sports, not back here until I call you." The Lieutenant cut her off.

The Daleks and Cybermen were getting closer. It would take the Daleks a while but the Cybermen would be a couple of minutes.

"Lieutenant! LIEUTENANT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" screamed a voice.

The Lieutenant put on the hologram.

It was The Jagged Artist. She looked hurt.

The Lieutenant turned on the microphone. "What's wrong with you?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Is that a new voice, Lieutenant? Have you no regenerations left?" spat the Jagged Artist. "I have the Salvager with me."

Not the Salvager! He was one of the deadliest Time Lords ever.

The Lieutenant put on the high voltage. Now any Time Lord or genius that tried to hack into the SISO controls would get an electric shock to the Brain followed by being temporarily paralysed. Not bad enough to cause regeneration, he thought, but it might.

Orgha had once regenerated from the effects of air pressure on her body.

It was possible to regenerate from anything.

The Lieutenant, however would die or live from these.

"Lieutenant, come on out," said the Salvager.

"I refuse." said the Lieutenant.

The Salvager started to hack the control but screamed and fell to the ground.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked The Jagged Artist. "Are you alive?"

"Oh, yes, he is, he'll be alright in a couple of moments." said the Lieutenant who was now outside the SISO. "He might even regenerate."

"Exterminate the Lieutenant!" said the Daleks and shot their beams. "It's not working."

"Delete the Lieutenant." The Cybermen didn't move.

The Jagged Artist was shouting now. She sounded weak.

"Bloodmouth, what is wrong with you?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I'm dying."

"Of what?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Cortex laceration without mention of open intracranial wound, with no loss of consciousness. I can control regeneration this time." Her hands glowed grey.

The Salvager got up. "That was not pleasant."

"That's the idea." said the Lieutenant. "Why aren't you Cyber-"

"30152020933333777774444477777..." Kellie was standing behind the Cybermen. She was uttering the hack in code.

"System override" said a Cyberman.

The Lieutenant was astonished.

Kellie was defeating the Cybermen!

Th Jagged Artist's neck glowed grey now, then she shot backwards and bounced up again, in a flash of grey. This was one of the events of a long line of events that happened at once.

The Cybermen blew up bringing the Daleks with them.

Kellie won.

The SISO Ultimate Safe Shield failed.

The Salvager was sent flying backwards.

Kellie dragged the Lieutenant into the SISO. She operated the controls.

The SISO dematerialised.

"Never again to New York for shopping. I found this watch though." said Kellie.

"Agreed and it's nice!" How about Island Hopping in the Seychelles?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Sounds good to me." said Kellie.

The SISO cruised on.

The End

The Lieutenant

Jeff Gordon

Kellie Heineken

Katie McGrath

The Daleks

Nicholas Briggs

Jenna Coleman

The Cybermen

Katie McGrath

The Jagged Artist

Kathleen Turner

Britney Spears

With Special Thanks to the BBC, , Youtube and Joan Lingard.

Writer and Producer

Liam Hickey.


End file.
